


Northern Lights

by eerian_sadow



Series: Tri-Unity [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz arranges a favor for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> huh, somehow Ratchet is "Mister Not Appearing In This Story". not sure how that happened. anyway, another fill for my [**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.

Slowly, she clicked through the pages of pictures, images of beauty that others had managed to capture either through luck or skill and then shared with the world. Some were high quality, taken with professional quality cameras and lenses and others had the grainy quality of amateurs with cheap vacation cameras. They were all beautiful, though. All captured the majesty and absolute wonder of the _amazing_ things Earth could, and did, do.

“What’re you looking at?” Jazz asked, peering over her shoulder.

“Hm? Oh, pictures.” Arcee looked up and gave the ninja a smile. “A phenomenon the humans call the Aurora Borealis or sometimes the Northern Lights. I’ve never been on a world with this sort of atmospheric display. It’s very beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is.” Jazz settled down beside her to look at the screen with her. “I remember the first time Prowl told me about it. He was _fascinated_. He’d never seen anything like it before either.”

“I just wish I could go see it myself, with my own optics. I’m sure it’s much more amazing before it’s recorded.” The femme sighed wistfully. “But I doubt we could get clearance for that sort of thing. Our relations with the Earth governments still aren‘t very good.”

“Yeah, and leave time is kind of at a premium right now,” Jazz agreed. “At least until the last of the Decepticon remnant is settled down.” 

Arcee clicked to another picture and tried not to be impatient at the slow data stream that came from Earth. “I guess this will have to do, for now.”

“For now,” the black and white mech agreed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Hey, Sentinel.”

The Magnus looked up, clearly irritated at the interruption and the total lack of protocol Jazz was showing by just sticking his head through the door. “I have a secretary for a reason.”

“I know. He’s on a fuel break.” The ninja gave his superior and unrepentant grin before stepping into the office. “Look I need a favor.”

“A favor. After you just barge in like that?” Sentinel frowned.

“Yep. Not even a very big one, really.” Jazz dropped into the chair Sentinel kept in the room for visiting dignitaries or Guardsmechs stuck in the office for exceptionally long meetings. “It won’t disrupt a single meeting, steal troops from any defensive posts or cause any diplomatic incidents. It might even help encourage further good relations with Earth.”

“With Earth.” The Magnus gave him a flat stare.

“Yep. You know Prowl and I have been itching to get back there. And I think Sari deserves a visit from the rest of us, don’t you? I mean, Optimus’ team practically raised her.” The black and white mech leaned back in the chair and delivered his coup de grace. “And if you clear our ship to visit Earth, then I won’t hijack the space bridge so that she can come visit us.”

“That is blackmail. Total blackmail.” The blue mech sighed loudly. “When do you want to go?”

“At the end of the education period for the newest batch of protoforms. We wouldn’t want to disrupt their teaching cycles, after all.”

“You’re taking Arcee, too? What if we need her on an operation?”

Jazz shook his head. “Won’t happen til medical clears her for active duty, and we both know it. Being on Earth won’t hurt her recovery any and she deserves a nice, fun vacation. It’ll help her really accept that the war is over.”

“Fine. You’ll have your clearance. But you better not bring home any organic contaminants.”

“Cross my spark.” Jazz made an x over his chest plates with one finger. He wouldn’t bring back any contaminants, but the new geology department might just appreciate some samples.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“So where are we going, anyway?” Bumblebee asked from his position in the back of the shuttle. “What’s the big secret with this trip?”

“You’ll see when we get there, Bee,” Jazz replied, double checking to be certain the destination was still being obscured on his course monitor. 

“Jazz worked hard to put together this surprise,” Prowl added. “You should have more patience. Knowing what’s coming won’t change when you receive the gift, after all.”

“Not one bit,” the black and white ninja agreed.

“Bumblebee, why don’t you go see if Ratchet and Arcee need any help in the medical bay,” Optimus said. “Having something to do will help you keep your mind off it.”

“Or I’ll walk in on them interfacing. No thanks, boss bot.”

“Then quit asking where we’re going.” The prime’s tone was final.

“Fine.” Bumblebee sighed dramatically. “So when are we gonna get there?”

“Bumblebee!” The three other occupants of the cabin snapped in unison.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sari screamed loudly enough to wake the dead when she entered the embassy and saw them. “I saw the shuttle, but I didn’t think it would really be you guys!”

She and Bumblebee both laughed as the yellow bot scooped her up and spun around with her on his hands in delight. “Jazz was such a stick in the mud! He wouldn’t tell me where we were going or anything! I can’t believe we get to see you!”

Jazz chuckled good naturedly. “Well, then I wouldn’t have gotten to see your face when you saw her. Takes half the fun out of the surprise.”

“What about the rest of you? How come you’re here?” Sari, for all that she was old enough not to need the shelter, was comfortably settled against Bee’s chest plates.

“Jazz won’t tell us,” Prowl said with a small smile. “Apparently that ruins the surprise.”

“Oh.” Sari grinned. “I like surprises. You gonna let me in on it, Jazz?”

“Not a chance, sweetspark. It’s for you, too.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Oh, Jazz!” Arcee’s voice was soft with awe as she stared up at the sky. “This is beautiful! Thank you!”

Jazz smiled with her as they watched the colors play across the sky. “You’re welcome. Seemed like such a shame for you to miss it, when we have such close ties with Earth now.”

“It’s wonderful.” She turned a brightly beaming smile toward him. “But I hope this trip didn’t cause any trouble back home.”

“Not a bit. Didn’t even use up any big favors to get the shuttle.” His smile widened. “And it would have been worth the big ones, to see you and Prowl and Sari so happy. Even Optimus looks like he’s feeling less stressed. This was a good trip, for all of us.”

“I’m glad we had this chance.” 

“Me too.”

Jazz grinned as the femme wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
